Hell March to the Apocalypse
by MegaAuthor
Summary: The Title says it all; relive the moment that took place in the Mexican/Texas where the first fire is shot in Red Alert 2. Warning. Very Short fic, One-shot only.


**Disclaimer:**Do you know what happen when you repeat a song over and over and over and over and over again until the song becomes stuck into your head? That's what happen when I simply hear the song created by the Prince of Darkness regarding about his epic remix of both Red Alert and Red Alert 2 most iconic theme. I'm talking about Frank Klepacki Hell March theme, and when the Prince of Darkness edit it and turn into a powerful, and iconic song that inspire you to pick up an AK-47 and shoot those EA bastards for !%#$ the game up, this happens.

I literally had that song RINGING in my head. And the only remedy I found out to cure it was another awesome remix. Now that the song no longer attach me like some parasite (and risking myself to another, more potent parasite), I give you my own one-shot Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 Fanfics. Read and Review if you like!

Command and Conquer Red Alert and Red Alert 2 belongs to Westwood Studios, not EA. EA !%#$ that up real good with the Command and Conquer franchise.

* * *

**Hell March to the Apocalypse**

It was the early year of 1972, several years after Stalin's defeat and the puppet premier Alexander Romanov are being placed to lead the Soviet people into a more peaceful union under the watchful eyes of the Allies spy and agent alike. Supposedly the war has long ended, and that every year the nation on the west would celebrate to be a national holiday. For the Allied troop's station at the Texas boarder outpost however, this means they have to plant their feet above ground or risked having their heads shove into toilet duty by their superior. Holidays would mean letting their guard down, and the highly discipline G.I knows that hundreds of tourist would go in and out of the border with very high potential threat if they let their watchful eyes tear away from their duty. The Allied troops station here are 1st Company Bravo Team reserve troops who are on shift while many stationary soldier are allowed to return home to their family for a well earn rest and relaxation. The troops who is guarding the border between Texas and Mexico also begins to take their time to relax in the makeshift barrack for a little R&R. Strangely, this morning there are tons of cars enter the state and all those passengers and driver alike looked rather blank with equally pale expression. They did smile a little, though it appears forceful. The Allied troop's station here dismisses it to be a threat, probably due to the level of stress or tension regarding about some terrorist movement.

But then, soon after it is noon, and not a car or a soul came and cross between these thin line that separate Texas and Mexico.

Though for some odd reason, at the distance the Allied troops can hear heavy beating of footsteps, almost at a perfect synchronise march.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp_

Allied forces wondered what that marching is or where it came from. It is when the officer in charge use his binocular and with a quick gasp over the horizon, he gather what remain of his fellow man and order them to form a defensive position, with their heavy calibre machine gun pointing at the approaching red tide of doom.

The Allied troops ready their weapon, puzzled and confused, but they did so anyway. As soon as the defenders are in position, their officer's bark out warning orders through the megaphone to the offending intruders to turn back, several times but his words left with deaf ears to the approaching red tide of doom.

The marching still persists.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp._

At first the Deployed Allied G.I had no idea what to do, should they fire first or not? Should they give a warning shot, or scream at the megaphone again to wishfully drive them back? The first bullet came to answer that entire question that bubble in the minds of the Allied defenders, and nailed the sandbag on the front G.I who is station further away from the border into Texas. It is then when both forces confirm their hostility and both equally open fire.

It is an invasion.

They came out of nowhere; an army of red tides march from Mexico and continue to push aggressively towards the Allied control territory. Troops in reddish colour worn winter clothing held their Ak-47 fire rapidly at the boarder defenders, and the Allied defenders stood fast and return fire. Despite the enemy infantry forces took cover and fire their weapon at the heavily fortified Allied position, the Allied forces are pretty much have the advantage, fearing little about being overrun. Casualties between the two forces differ due to the enemy forces clumsy attack and took an equally clumsy cover position for a well thrown grenade.

As the Allied G.I score more kills than the enemy would with their clumsy shoots, the marching persist, and the enemy infantry seemed to appear out of nowhere to replace those who are killed by the defensive fortified Allied forces. Soon, after what seems like minutes, the stationary Allied forces has been battling for hours.

Worst still, their weapon of choice are beginning to run out of ammo.

Allied forces curse under the beating breath under the sun, and when things are getting mighty grim, the blue uniform soldier of America are immediately greeted with incoming heavily armoured tanks as it begins to roll in.

Heavily. Armoured. Tanks.

As a simple guardsman guarding the border between Mexico and entrance to the Big A, their eyes widen and their facial expression instantly pale. How the hell are they going to beat tanks with their stationary heavy calibre machine gun that has no less than a few good rounds more?

"Fall back..." one of them, who seemed to be in-charge with the line of defence, suddenly cried out, "Fall back! Fall back to the nearest outpost!"

The Allied G.I heard the call, back up their gear and makes a run for it; all 1st Company Bravo Team simply abandon their post and ran, without setting up booby trap at their own post or burn whatever supply or munitions on their makeshift barracks.

The Allied troops ran with complete abandonment, the sound of the red marching troops continue their march in a fine single file of three as heavily armoured tanks roll off to the side, their engine are shift to full gear to catch up with the fleeing Allied forces. A number of tanks that got in range open fire their cannon at the fleeing G.I, and the hopeless Allied troops can do nothing but run. Some of the tanks decide to steamroll a number to Allied troops under its treads, which result in fleshy squash right before they scream at the top of their lungs.

Help has arrive as the 1st Armour Alpha Brigade respond team compose by dozens of Allied tank, the Grizzly Main Battle Tank roll forward to assist the retreating G.I is a welcoming sight to behold, and these light, fast and agile tank stood fast against the heavily armoured tank. Each tank fire their payload, each one nailed one another, and the Allied tank, despite having less armour than the opposing forces, stand triumph using their strength in numbers and speedy mobility.

However, as the Allied tank stands triumph, their victory is short lived when more reddish tank, the same one they destroyed continue to roll over the horizon, approaching towards them; the ground where the Grizzly Main Battle Tank rest could easily felt the heavy stomping footing, stomping their heavy boots down the ground towards them.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp._

The Allied tank commander wanted to engage the enemy tanks when he is being radio in to recall back to base.

"_1st Armour Alpha Brigade, fall back and regroup at Alpha Base; we will take defensive measures there._"

"Command receive," the tank officer reply, though in his heart he wanted to drive his forces into a brawl against these unknown threat.

On his way towards Alpha, the tank commander bear witness rows after rows of people with their belonging in traveling bag runs across the desert towards the nearest military base, leaving the tank commander to wonder if the people knew what's going on. Another detach of armour tanks, different model altogether than the one Alpha Brigade currently has roll off at the different direction goes off to face the enemy tanks, and the 1st Armoured Alpha Brigade officer could only curse under his breath that someone has gone off to fight the good fight and he and his company isn't allowed to join in.

Eventually the 1st Armoured Alpha Brigade officer and his detach of armoured tanks soon overtake the exhausted 1st Company Bravo Team, and offer them a ride. The infantry team gives a confirm nod and ride on top of the Grizzly tank, one of them decides to rest on top of the engine, which he quickly reposition when the searing heat of the engine burn his rear end and cause numerous soldier to laugh, him included.

Their laughter died as the battle over the horizon behind them reminded them of their current situation.

And despite being so far away, the stomping, the relentless marching that seemed to be echoing the battlefield never seize.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp. _

The Allied tanks move as fast as its engine can push, and already the 1st Armoured Alpha Brigade can see combat aircraft and helicopter flew past, APC with military truck carrying troops towards the battlefield and the infamous MCV with armoured tanks escort follow the party of troops. Why isn't he being sent there as well?

* * *

**-Alpha Base, Texas Main Stronghold-**

"Alpha base required to move our current forces towards the new rendezvous point. As of now, we are at war." The briefing came in as soon as the company of men compose by the infantry division and the tank commander and his band of brothers gather among several more brothers in arms in front of the deployed Construction Yard. War Factory and Barracks are in place, with the old Radar Tower back in the First Great World War still running intact. Several Power Plant and Advance Power Plant are the only structure powering this small, but secured base of operation. The base is rather old fashion, just like the man in charge of this base.

The man in charge happens to be German origin, but he speaks fluent English. He's name is Klerent ver Zrach, or most commonly known as Destro for his use of Tank Destroyer imported all the way from his home country. Like his name sake, he is well known to use the infamous tank destroyer that can punch through all known armoured tank to unrecognizable scrap metal. It is rumoured that he brought victory in the First Great World War alongside an enigmatic field commander which only identified as The Commander. While The Commander already retired and his whereabouts are unknown, his successors, Klerent ver Zrach try to make an example to his inspired troops. So far it worked… until now.

"War? With who?" One among hundreds of service men asked.

"General Carville has confirmation from NASA that the invading forces are confirmed to be the Soviets." Klerent ver Zrach reply, with a short mumble of curse word in German added in for flavour. "Just an hour ago, we receive reports that the Soviet forces are throwing everything they have at us, by air, sea and by land. Command has tried using ICBM to retaliate the aggressive action of the Soviet, but for some reason no ICBM are launched; they remain idle in their silo."

Mumble soon erupted, "but... isn't the Soviet supposed to be our allies?" One of them asked.

"If marching towards the United States of America with firearms to bear and tanks that are both deadly and dangerous are called allies, I say we really didn't get any memo there is a live action fire fight going on there that has both gunshots and explosion all wrap up with flowers and ribbons." The German Commander reply, and none of the troops smirk or laugh; it was a serious matter and they consider this very seriously as a threat, "Men, we are at war with the Soviet Forces, and unless something ugly comes up, we are not going to allow the damn Reds to set a foot hold on American soil. General Carville has openly declared war, and I am willing to send them all crying back to their mamas."

Just as soon as the German commander finish his small speech, massive tremor and a loud explosion rocks the base, and with the automatic siren announce the infamous line of words, "Our base is under attack!"

The minute the warning and alarm all rang aloud, Destro quickly issue his notorious command to his allied soldiers, "I want tank battalion to be out there fighting in 10 minutes, order our infantry to man those gun turrets and pillbox machine nest ASAP, get our pilots up there and shoot down any armour tanks along the way, move it people!"

* * *

The fine line between the Allies forces and the incoming Soviet army has forced both party to score a series of drastic casualties; tank destroyer punch a massive hole onto the soviet heavy tank, the soviet tank retaliate with their own powerful cannon against an allied Grizzly tank, Allied infantry held anti-tank weapon and blast the enemy armoured tanks to shred, enemy infantry who is carrying rifle turn those anti-tank infantry to Swiss cheese, a full squadron of Apache fighter bombard cluster of Soviet Conscripts into oblivion, and the Soviet flak track knock down the expensive aircraft down to earth.

The battle appears to be stalemate until...

"Commander, we detected incoming rockets!"

"What_?_!"

On cue, several rockets the length of a three-story house flew up in an arching position before it slowly come right down to Earth with a crushing and destructive force against the Allied base. Unfortunately for the German commander, he did not invest his currency for anti-air retaliation, and suffered for it; the rockets flew and slam right into the power plant place strategically at random location on the west side of the base. The enemy must have found that out and fire some kind of long range rockets to destroy it. Out of 10 power plant that the German commander have, 8 of them are destroyed in a single attack, causing the gun turret and some of the production structure to either shut down or production slowed to a crawl.

But that isn't the least of the news that would make the German commander's face pale as white as snow.

"Sir!" One of the operative calls out, "we got visual of a monstrous tank approaching!"

Despite their power down status, the radar is still up and about, and gives footage of their approaching doom, and the German commander has a fitting name for those tanks. "Apocalypse tank..." he mumbles.

How can it not describe it so, when he foresaw such production during the peace time with the Soviets? The massive tank is built with heavy plating armour that were once used for sea faring battleships, its massive twin cannon house a 120mm anti-tank cannon and is rumoured to be carrying uranium shells for 'extra punch', and 6 missile pots slap at the side of the turret for anti-air purpose. The tank is so massive, so heavy that it carries two separate generators at the rear and travel with equally two separate heavy tread.

But that is not the only reason why it is called Apocalypse Tank by most veteran Allied commander; rumour has it the tank is based on the Soviet own supertank that had failed during production, an upgrade version of the antic old Mammoth Tank monstrosity. Since the Allied victory many years after, the fail supertank are scrapped, its remains are used to rebuild the Motherland and thus the Allied believe they have shut down the Soviet Armies main powerhouse.

The Allies did suspect the Soviet would build a similar size weapon despite their losses, so they allow no super reinforced armour into Motherland. That did not stop the Soviets to purchase heavy armour plating used for battleships; the allied believe if the Soviet would ever take it to the waters, the Allied would have won rather easily, since ground forces are Soviet main strong point.

How wrong it has, as the Soviet used whatever necessary material to proof to those short-sighted Allied leaders and their blind commanders, that anything is possible.

Destro panic and ordered his entire tank destroyer battalion to engage the Apocalypse Tanks, knowing that the glass cannon tank might not stand a chance.

"Nothing left but junk!" One of the overconfident tank commander inside the Destroyer reply, and he and his comrades turn their attention to the approaching Apocalypse Tanks.

The Apocalypse tank on the front of the group simply ram through a road sign which reads, 'drive safely; the Texas way' before turning its twin turret and open fire its twin 120mm anti-tank cannon at the first tank destoyer.

The twin cannon simply rib the infamous tank destroyer to shreds.

Every Allied forces eye open wide, seeing this red monstrous tank just fire a single two shot at the tank destroyer and it rip it to shreds. One of the tank destroyer pilot gasp at such display, and the man in charge of the company order a full retaliation against them.

All the tank destroyer open fire at the row of idle Apocalypse tank, only to have their anti-tank shell to either hit to the ground or miss it by a few yards. Among the row of idle Apocalypse tank, one of them had its engine rumble in rhythm like someone who is laughing in a low growling matter, as if the pilot driving the tank is actually mocking the allied tank destroyers and his commander in charge.

It is then that one of the smarter tank destroyer commanders realizes that the range between a single tank destroyer and the Apocalypse tank is different by several yards; as a default, the Apocalyse tank has the first shot before feeling the mighty blow of the tank destroyers own anti-tank shells.

"Fall back!" the one with the greater experience tank commander yell out to all of his the tank destroyer comrades. But the order came in late.

Soon the row of Apocalypse tank moves forward, cannon open fire. Each and every allied tank on the field felt the wrath of the approaching red monster, and the allied infantry ran back to base ditching their anti-tank weapon in a cowardly fashion. The cowardly Allied forces are given a fair treatment by the Apocalypse tank for target practice, and no man or woman who serve the Allied forces are spared.

With the gun turret offline, the clumsy pillbox are the only defence that require no power to operate, but there is no one inside the defensive structure at all; the infantry inside had also flee at the sight of the approaching Apocalypse Tank. The base is open for an attack, and if this base falls, so too will Texas, and eventually the Soviet will invade America itself.

If the Soviet manages to get past the Texas defences, America will soon fall.

Klerent ver Zrach bit his lower lips and sigh at the same time; as a long time tank commander after the Great World War, it is now his responsible to face these dreadful red tanks. As Klerent AKA Destro hop into his own custom Tank Destroyer with several battalion of his own, he appoint one of his right hand man to be in-charge of the base of operation during his absents.

The man who Destro appointed wink nervously, "but what am I going to do?"

"Evacuate the base; get everyone on this base to flee into the sea by amphibious armour transport. It won't make much difference, but at least we can buy you guys sometime"

"Sir... I..." the man said, gulping his own saliva, before he pull a brave salute, "It has been a honour to serve you, sir!"

"Go right on it Commander," Destro said, who salute back. "When we finally have our chance, hit them right where it hurts and sent them back to their dreadful Motherlands, Commander!"

"Time will tell," the Commander weakly reply, "sooner or later, time will tell."

* * *

Soon, after the unending wave of attackers stalling time against the red monstrous tanks whom is destroying the base inside out, one of the Apocalypse tank, damage from all the battle explode into a fiery gulf of flame. The rest of the Apocalypse Tank crew turn their attention to their lost comrades and scout the area for any nearby armour tank or infantry.

They only saw a group of another row of Tank Destroyer, only this time, this version looks older than the one on service today, customize to look as modern tanks with beef up defences and has longer firing barrel. This row of tank destroyer has a greater range than even the Apocalypse Tank, and among a dozen or so tank destroyer, one of them stood out like a pencil among pens.

The tank is no different among the row of tank destroyers, except it is painted in green, not blue like the rest of it. It also has a massive Germany flag on the front of the tank as well as a flag on top of the tank waving in the air proudly against the Soviet armada.

Klerent ver Zrach stood out from his green Tank Destroyer and eyed at the Apocalypse tank in the horizon. Despite the battling, the fiery inferno, the painful shriek of humanity, he can hear the persistence marching sound made by the Soviet conscripts, unrelenting in their quest.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp_

Klerent tilt his head west to see part of the base destroyed, and to his east, burning in a great inferno. The Apocalypse tank really did live up with its name; its reputation is well earned and its destruction capability should be feared to all if these tanks actually got inside ones stronghold. Left unchecked, and these powered tank could level a city with its powerful cannon and it's near invincible armour plating meant for large battleships. He turn to his rear and witness the Construction Yard transform back into the famous MCV and begin moving towards the dock with several soldiers and a few surviving Grizzly Main Battle tanks as escorts, The MCV enter the first armoured transport before the infantry and the tanks followed in, with several old antic gunboat and destroyers protecting these naval transport to ensure these vital troops make their escape into the sea. But Klerent did not want to escape, and had no armoured transport of his own.

He long to battle these ferocious tanks in his youth; he miss his chance to fight his way against the Soviet supertank, and though fighting against the Mammoth tank has now bored him, fighting against the Apocalypse will be the closes thing between victory and defeat.

He smirks before he yells his infamous cry to battle. "Die Waffen! Legt an!"

* * *

**Hell March to the Apocalypse end.**


End file.
